Chapter 12:WE PLAY VOLLEYBALL
' ' ''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 12:WE PLAY VOLLEYBALL' ''Love potion.''A love potion had been drunk by my friends in combat.That was bad.Especially when they started "talking". "Draky,I told you to put the sword down and kiss me!" said Emily. "Emily Condake.You're no longer my girlfriend.You're nothing compared to...Scarlett." said Drake.He said the last sword while looking at Scarlett with a,um,"flirt look".He walked towards her and said "Hello,swettie.Interested in a kiss with an abosulutely hot guy?" "Dream on Drake!The only hottie here is...Stinny!" she said and walked towards Ostin. ''Stinny?''Oh my gods!If the situation wasn't so bad,I would laugh. "Poor,poor Scarlett.You can't accept loosing,can you?There's no girl in my life except Mily." said Ostin and with that,he walked towords Emily. ''Mily?''Did he just called her "Mily"?Emily gets really angry when someone calls her like that.But Emily didn't seem to bother.She just started chasing Drake,while he was chasing Scarlett while she was chasing Emily,The multi-chase thing was so hilariousbut the situation was really bad. Meanwhile,the lion hadn't manage to get the mixture out of his eyes and it still couldn't see. ''Wait,where's Celine? "Hello honey." I heared Celine saying beside me,in a voice she didn't use often. "Celine!~Seriously,there's a moster.Here." I said,hoping that I could make the potion's effects stop by talking at her,but I knew it was hopeless. "I don't care about monsters.I care about you,honey.And you,do so too.Come on,make us fly to Paris in a pink cloud!Make me feel like I'm the one!" I groaned."Yeah.Of course." I said sarcastically,but she hugged me and leaned to kiss me,but I put my head back. "Whoa!Celine,you're under the effects of a love potion!" "The only potion here is your love,honey!" "Then,you're under the effects of my love!" What the heck am I saying anyway? Then,the monster managed to get the mixture out of its eyes.I thought of throwing potions again.but I changed my mind. I cast an explosion spell at the boxes near the lion and the exploded colourful cloud made the lion fall on the floor. "Guys!" I said and they stopped chasing each other. "There's no place for kissing you,Mr Teddy Bear!" said Emily.Did she-did she just called me Mr Teddy Bear? "Emily,stop talking and all of you listen!" I said and cast another explosion spell at the some boxes.The moster fell again."And,now everyone who manages to throw the most potions to that lion,get tickets for a trip in Paris with their boyfriend/girlfriend.Great,right?" I said,trying to sound enthoudiastic. "Yay!" they cheered. and started throwing potions,while the lion had already stood up.I was casting explosion spells.But it didn't dissollve.Then,I found an idea. "Celine!Where did you found the love potion?I mean in which box?" "There!".She pointed to a row of yellow boxes.I run to there and grabbed one of the love potions and gave it to Celine."Throw it at the monster when I tell you!" I told her. "Scarlett!" I yelled. "Yeah?" "Threw an arrow on the lion's mouth when I tell you!" I said to her. "Now Celine!" She trew the potion in the moster and it made its mouth open.Those love potion bottles had a Trick spell on them,which made everyine's mouth around it openand it enters.When its mouth opened,I said "Now Scarlett!".She aimed and threw an arrow in its mouth,I did the same.Our arrows got inside,while a bottle (a poisonous one as I saw) entered its mouth too.With the arrows and the poison potion, it finally dissolved,leaving T-shirts in the colour of its fur.They had stamps which read "Monster Cats" and a little lion behind the writting. "Where is our tickets,Mr Milky?" Ostin asked. Oh okay,now they had gone too far with the nicknames."Ost,shut up,I an trying to find an antidote." I said and started looking around for an antodote.I found many potions and finally I found some bottles that looked like an antidotes for love potions. "What's that?" "It is.....um- a french drink Ostin!It is called..." I tried to remember my French classes."Amour!Yeah." "Amour means love!" said Scarlett. "Yeah!Awesome!Now drink!".I gave them the bottles.I waited for a minute and my real friends started coming back.They looked at each toher and looked surprised anda bit ashamed.Angry,too. "Did you call me Draky?" "Did you call me Mily?" "Did you call me Stinny?" "And you guys called me Mr Teddy Bear and Mr Mily but I'm not complaining!Now,we have to meet nike and save camp,remember?' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "What do you mean when you say we can't get in?" I asked the guard in the front door in the NikeHeadquarters. We had finally found where the headquarters were.But there was another problem waiting for us there.The stupid guard. "Without a date you cant get in,OK?" he said. "Look,we have to get in,'cause people will die if we don't." I said. "So,you're saying that dying people rely on yoy,six kids,so they won't die?" he said,almost laughing. "Look,do you want us to use the hard way?" I aked him. "I don't think I consider important the threats from a weak guy." OK.That jerk had overdone it."Oh maybe you think I'm weak,but you can't think the same about my magic." "What are you saying?" he said,laughing. Payback time jerk."Ύπνωση! (Ipnosis) I said.My Sleep spell was cast on him before he could close his eyelids.His stupid smile vanished when he fell on the ground. "Since when you became the "Bad Guy" ?" said Ostin. "Jerks must sleep sometimes." I said. We got in.We didn't where we ould find Nike,when we saw her.She was wearing sport clothes and she had wings. "Um,hello,we're demigods from Camp Half Blood.Are you the godess Nike?" I said.I looked around and fortunately there was no mortal around. "Yes.I saw you,you with the light brown hair made my guard sleep." "I'm s-" "It doesn't matter." the godess said."So,what sic young demigod want here?" "We think you're the one who knows how we can destroy the basilisk nest and the basilisk army that has been created recently." said Drake. "Of course I know.Nike clothes are very popular in the place the key lies." "Great!" said Emily. We waited for her to tell us.Then,Ostin (he always breaks the silence) said "Can you tell us,like...now?" "How do I know you are worthy enough to be told?" "I know." said Ostin with a look full of confidence.Oh dear,I thought and ground silently.We'll end up in Tartarus. "If we beat someone,in a match I mean,will you tell us?" "Hmm,the son of Tyche here has a point.: she said."Well,I will.Follow me,demigods." she said and started walking.We followed. "What's gonna happen with our search?" whispered Celine. "I dunno.Ask Nike what happened with the killed Basilisks when we finish...the match." I whispered. "Here we are!" Nike announced. She opened a door and we got inside a volleyball court."You manage to kill the six mosters with the ball,you win and I tell you what you want to learn." "What?"asked Scarlett."What ball kills monsters?" "A Celestial Bronze Light Ball." Nike replied."We sell them in Amazon,too.So,no please enter." We got in our places.Then,six Drakenae appeared.Their looks were vacant,like they didn't know where they were and what they were doing.In our hands,six balls turned out of nowhere. "They'll not be able to move outside of the game lines.If you hit them with the ball,with a volleyball only,I'll tell you what you want.Oh,you have tree minutes from NOW!" she said "Come on guys,it's game time!" said Ostin. "Ostin,if I won't be able to cast an attack spell on you,please keep in mind that I want!" "Sure,dude!" he said and didn't seem to bother.I was about to trow the ball to him but I prefered the Drakenae.I sent the ball with a steep move and I din't miss.The moster dissolved. In two minutes we had hit them all.Except Celine. "I am bad at aiming!" she said. "You have ten seconds.Nine,eight" said Nike. "Celine,you can do it!Just believe in yourself,okay?" I shouted. She looked me unsure.Then,her expression changed into a confident one. "Three,two-" "YES!" Nike's words were interrupted by Celine's cheer,when she hit the Drakenae the last second. "Very good demigods." said Nike. "Are we worthy now?" asked Celine. "Yes my dear girl.To manage killing the basilisk army and destroy the nest,you need the Sword of the Sea." "What's that?" Drake said. "You'll understand soon.N-" "Um,sorry but we have a question." Scarlett said."We know that in this area some basilisks were killed.Do you know anything?" "Yes.They attacked me,I killed them." "Why do you think they attacked you?" "Their master obviously knew I know the location of the Sword.He knew I was gonna help you." "Thank you." "And now,demigods,you must go.Goodbye.Good luck on your quest." I managed to say "What?" before the Nike symbo glowed and everything went black. Category:GreekArcher365